


Breakroom Makeout

by sasha_james



Series: The TimSasha chronicles [7]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Caught, F/M, Good, Kissing, No Angst, Oops, Short One Shot, Sloppy Makeouts, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_james/pseuds/sasha_james
Summary: He steps closer, and can smell her recognizable aura of chai and nutmeg. Her glasses are slightly crooked on her face, and as she smiles, her eyes squint. He grins at her, cheekiness restored. “Are we about to kiss right now?”...A quick, short fic with some good smooching feat. Martin Blackwood.
Relationships: Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Series: The TimSasha chronicles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775998
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Breakroom Makeout

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my school laptop help

Tim fiddles about the break room, hoping to do anything but work. Jon had been nothing but harsh towards his assistants for the past week, sending them on task after task, and Tim was tired of it. He needed a break, some time away from the hectic, exhausting nature of the workplace. He’d ask everyone to go out for drinks with him, but he was afraid he’d be turned down. Working alongside workaholics has its downsides, for sure.

Tea. That sounded like a good idea. Poor Martin hadn’t even had time to make any tea in days because of the tight schedule. The poor man was probably going stir-crazy. And so was Tim, without his caffeine. He fills the small kettle with water, and sets it on the mini stovetop to heat up.

Tim jumps, startled, as the door to the break room swings open behind him. He whips around to see who had come in.

Bright-eyed Sasha stands in the doorway, eyebrows raised at Tim’s jumpy reaction. “Relax, I’m not a murderer, you’re fine,“ she quips jokingly, as a grin floats to her lips.

Tim chuckles in return, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry, you just startled me a bit. I’m making tea, want some?”

“You’re putting Martin out of his job?” Sasha asks teasingly, but she nods. “Please, I need it almost as I need a chiropractor.” She walks to the counter, and jumps up to sit on the surface.

“A chiropractor, huh?”

“Please, my bones are killing me. All this running around and sorting statements has left my back in a funk, from both stress and exertion. A chiropractor would be nice. Or just someone to break my back entirely, so I can get paid leave for a while.”

Tim laughs aloud. “Jon’s giving you old lady bones, huh? Sorry to hear it.” He opens the cabinet above his head. “Which mug will you want?”

“I always drink out of that pastel pink one with the cat.” Tim points to it, and Sasha nods. “I moved it here with me from research.”

Tim pulls it out of the cabinet, along with his mug: navy blue with Pac-Man on it. “Great.”

“What?”

“Someone’s used my mug, look! They’ve stained it!” He holds up the mug, revealing the inside, with a clear ring mark on the inside. “They obviously let it sit for a while. How rude.”

“I bet it was Elias,” Sasha jokes, legs kicking about from her seat on the counter. “You’re going to drink from that mug and get weird middle-aged man disease.” She pretends to wipe a tear from her eye. “Alas, it’s terminal.”

Tim feighs distraught, flinging himself about dramatically. “Oh, doctor! How long do I have left?”

“Thirty seconds.”

“Thirty??”

“Though I do have a magical cure!” Sasha pretends to hold something, cupped in her hands. “Quick, come get it!”

Tim scurries across the room playfully, rushing towards Sasha. “Hurry doctor! My seconds are ticking!”

“Ready?” Tim nods, and Sasha’s hands tremble, as if something is inside her hands, trying to escape her grasp. “Tada!” she sings, flying her hands apart, and shooting him two middle fingers,

“Miss James!” A hand flies to Tim’s heart. “You wound me!”

“On the contrary, Stoker, you’ve been healed, you may live to see another day!” She giggles, which brings Tim to laughter himself. The two chuckle quietly for a moment, before Sasha holds out her hands towards him.

“Hey, c’mere for a sec,” she says. Tim approaches, warily, but takes her hands and steps closer,

“I know Jon’s been working us to tears,” she says. “But we’ve gotten a ton done. You’re doing wonderfully, for being mentally and physically exhausted.”

Tim smiles, almost bashful. “Gee, Sash...” Their hands swing a bit, fingers intertwined. He steps closer, and can smell her recognizable aura of chai and nutmeg. Her glasses are slightly crooked on her face, and as she smiles, her eyes squint. He grins at her, cheekiness restored. “Are we about to kiss right now?”

All Sasha can do is smirk. Without a thought, her hand shoots out, catching him by the collar of his shirt in the blink of an eye. She yanks him in, and presses her lips to his, answering his question.

Caught off guard, Tim’s eyes widened in surprise. Though, it isn’t too long before he melts into the kiss, relaxing. He can feel the heat from her lips, he can feel the slight chapped nature of them. It’s very endearing, very human. He smiles into her lips. “How long have you wanted to do that, huh?”

“Shut up and kiss me again,” Sasha whispers in return, hands running up his shoulders and around to the back of his neck, pulling him down even closer to her. Tim can sense the warmth radiating from her body. His arms slip around her waist as he goes in for another kiss, this one deeper. 

The kiss starts gentle and sweet, but desperation drives the duo past that point. Quickly, the kiss becomes messy, mouths brushing against each other, lips trembling. At one point, they feel their teeth gently scrape against each other. The two just ignore it with a small laugh.

His hands slide up her back, hers slide into his hair. The world is awash with white noise, the rush of sudden passion blocking out anything else. Tim stands in front of Sasha’s spot on the counter, close enough to fit his body between her knees. Their chests are touching, their noses, their eyelashes.

Tim can’t remember the last time someone had surprised him with affection this strong and sweet. Sasha can’t remember the last time she shared a kiss with someone out of desire.

“Hell, I don’t think I’m going back to my desk now,” Tim murmurs into her lips as they gasp for breath.

“Better stop talking, Stoker, or you’ll end up with a bloody lip,” Sasha teases, breathing heavily against his neck. The close proximity sends shivers up Tim’s spine. In response, he leans back in and bites at her lip.

Pleasantly surprised, Sasha lets out what could be called a purr, leaning into him. Tim delights in seeing her arch her back ever so slightly. “Say, Sash, if you need a chiropractor, I could break your back real g--”

He is interrupted by a tongue slipping into his mouth. With a hum, he protests, but quickly changes his mind as she feels out the inside of his mouth with her tongue. One hand tangles in her hair, the other underneath her sweater, hand placed gently on the small of her back. He feels pins and needles as she runs her hand over his cheek, caressing his face gently.

“Hey, who left the kettle on, I could hear it from my d--” Martin stops in his tracks in the doorway. His eyes are wide, and he stumbles over his words.

In an instant, Tim and Sasha fly apart. The squeal of the kettle rings throughout the room. How had they managed to block out such a horrible sound?

“Martin!” Tim stammers, fixing his hair as casually as possible. Sasha awkwardly fixes the bottom hem of her sweater.

“Oh my God...” Martin murmurs, looking between them. “I knew you two had something, er, relationship-wise, but I didn’t--”

“You didn’t see anything!” Sasha blurts, sliding off the counter and taking the kettle off the stove. “You tell anyone about this, Martin, and I’ll tell everyone about your c--”

Martin holds his hands up in a panic, interrupting her. “No! No, I won’t tell a soul! Please don’t tell anyone.”

“That’s what I thought.” She smiles and holds up the kettle. “Care for some tea?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the inspo, nick ❤️ this is dedicated to you, gayass/affectionate


End file.
